


[Podfic] Lessons in Interrogation

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofLessons in Interrogationby PhilomythaSummary:Getting into trouble, getting caught and getting told off are part of a normal childhood. Gregor provides his own variations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lessons in Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284293) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> Music: _Il Libro Dell Amore_ by 2CHELLOS

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/18/items/PhilomythaLessonsInInterrogation/Philomytha%20-%20Lessons%20in%20Interrogation.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:09:32

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (9 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k4p4fzhnzebr5vj/Philomytha_-_Lessons_in_Interrogation.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/6tetk69c7552702wkcoq1rkrz23iq9yz)
  * **M4B Download (13 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9nq3213urwm4v9a/Philomytha_-_Lessons_in_Interrogation.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/yjmfe6cqwh8bbnuvyq8c9n27vdgz8jeq)




End file.
